


Memos from a Super Villain to their (not so loved) Hero

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-it Notes, memo to hero, supervillain is not impressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of memos both happy and ‘that was the worst day ever- thanks you sanctimonious @^$@^$#’ Feel free to request pairings or anything. Crazier the better.</p><p>Fandoms and characters to be added as they appear <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The memo was on a very expensive piece of vellum. Possibly older than American history expensive and very pointedly pinned to his apartment door via generous application of throwing stars.

All things considered it wasn’t surprising. Tim had honestly expected something like it after the second base. That had been a fun hideout. Gone the way of the Dodo indeed.

 

                                            

 

 

The grin breaking Tim’s face belonged on something with rows of sharp teeth. Not a human face people, and enemies, agreed was nice in a thin and pointy way.

A useful and well spent hour later, some important, inclusive, computer networks gained the ability to show nothing but a single sticky note. All previous files and information that had once been accessible now lost to anyone other than the owner of the malicious code.

                                                                       


	2. Team Flash and Captain Cold

It made sense that the main post it note was blue. Captain Cold was predictable like that.

Barry blinked. And again. And really hoped this wasn’t the start of new psychological warfare on Captain Cold’s part because if it were he’d already won the war.

And he was really happy he missed Cisco and Caitlin's reaction.

Crap. 

He had to talk to Cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> aka holy crap she's writing again?? But seriously I have more ideas but they shall be as random as me so if you have some idea that's fun or cool or even downright chilly let me know~


End file.
